


Waiting for something

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Aftercare, Bottoming from the Top, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Eddie Kaspbrak, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Canon, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sappy Ending, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Richie Tozier, gag ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: On returning from work, Eddie finds Richie in the position he asked him, that is, naked on their bed, gagged, eyes hidden and hands tied.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Waiting for something

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dans l'attente de quelque chose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853429) by [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders). 



> Hi, nice reader !  
> I'm not a native english speaker, so this fic contains probably some weird sentences and mistakes. Feel free to signal it in the comment if you want ^^ I hope you will enjoy it anyway !

Since his car accident, Eddie often took a cab. He could afford it, because despite his divorce, he made good money. Life in Illinois was much cheaper than in Manhattan or even the Queens, so he allowed himself this kind of fantasy. This saved him a lot of stress and so he could have fun on his phone during the route.  
He got a notification, a simple TING that invited him to consult his messages. He took the smartphone out of his jacket and opened the message.  
It was Richie and his text said, "Everything is ready 🍆💦".  
Eddie played with the ring around his third finger of his left hand. It was not properly an engagement ring - he did not intend to remarry anytime soon - but the symbolism was the same.  
He remembered with tenderness how Richie had insisted on offering him one: none of them were ready to marry, but they already knew they would spend the rest of their lives together.  
It was important to Richie because it meant something to him. Eddie respected this, and the ring they had chosen, a simple circle of silver finely engraved with wavy lines, pleased him very much. He had never worn jewellery other than his wedding band, it was an excellent replacement, and it was dear to his heart because it was a gift from Richie.  
He replied to his message with a laconic "Very good", without any emoji; this was part of their role play, and even if he was enthusiastic, he would not display it.  
With a half smile, he put the phone in his pocket, and glanced at the driver’s GPS to make sure they had arrived soon.

The large apartment they shared was silent when Eddie walked through the front door. It was expected, and he took his time to tidy his waxed shoes away in the shoe cabinet, to get rid of his keys, his satchel and his jacket, before going to wash his hands in the bathroom.  
The water room was near their bedroom, so Eddie knew Richie should to hear it. He briefly checked his appearance in the mirror, before starting to undress. He first took off his socks, which he placed delicately in the dirty laundry basket - which Richie carefully ignored, preferring his clothes on the floor and thus triggering his partner’s ire - then he took off his pants, which he folded conscientiously, with his shirt.  
In boxer and tank top, he took out his enema kit and turned on the tap again. It was going to take some time to prepare, and he wanted Richie to know what he was doing. He wanted him to wait and imagine what was going on in the next room.  
Eddie slid the door of the medicine cabinet and picked up a bottle of lubricant and a small timer, then he went to business.

The door of the room opened in a hushed noise. Although Richie was listening, he could not hear Eddie in the room, he could only hear the sound of his own breath.  
He was naked, lying on the bed on his back, erect, and his hands tied over his head with red silk ties. In his clenched fist, he held a little bell that would allow him to say stop if he needs to. Indeed, he was unable to speak because a plastic ball was lodged between his teeth, secured by leather straps circling his head.  
He was forced to rely on his hearing to try to spot Eddie, because his eyes were obstructed by a black scarf that he had tied himself before attaching himself - not without some difficulties - to the bed.  
All this was of course a scene specially organized for Eddie’s return after work.  
Richie felt the mattress sink to the right side and so guessed Eddie’s position. He was very excited by this situation.  
These little games never left him indifferent, he loved Eddie taking control, he liked to give him the reins of his own free will, and follow his instructions. So when, at the end of the afternoon, Eddie had suggested that he prepare this scene before he arrived, Richie didn't kept to have be asked.  
He startled by feeling Eddie’s hand caressing his offered thigh, gently opening his legs to come and place himself between them. Richie swallowed, holding a moaning. It was their first contact since this morning.  
"That’s very good, Richard, you did everything as I asked you..." Eddie whispered in an appreciative tone.  
Richie felt his throat choked and his toes tense with pleasure.  
The little purple plug he had put on before attaching his hands pressed a little more against his prostate when he twitched and his sex trembled against his belly.  
Eddie’s fingers tapped against the base of the plug, making it slightly vibrate inside. Richie arched on the bed, making his partner laugh gently.  
"You are so sensitive..."  
He leaned over Richie, rubbing the front of his boxer against Richie's naked shaft. His breath caressed Richie’s ear.  
"I could leave you like this. You don’t need me, do you ?"  
Richie shook his head in denial and his legs hugged Eddie. The latter stood up, sitting on his heels, and the friction of their lower belly disappeared, leaving Richie incredibly frustrated.  
Eddie spread Richie's legs out to lay them flat on the bed, and with both hands he stroked his hips and belly, carefully avoiding touching his penis.  
"Would you like me to touch you ?"  
Once again, Richie shook his head, from bottom to top this time.  
"Would you rather I touch you or you touch me ?" Eddie whispers, slowly lowering his underwear so that Richie hears the fabric creasing on his skin.  
Of course, Richie hesitated, his shoulders stiffened. Eddie bent over to rub his sex against his and Richie dropped a cry in his gag ball.  
"Since you can’t answer, I’ll choose for you."  
He brushed away some dark curls that fell on Richie’s forehead, and whispered in his ear.  
"If you can make me feel good, maybe I’ll let you come after me. But don’t hope it will be easy."  
Richie moaned in a satisfactory manner, which boosted Eddie’s ego. The latter bent against Richie, without worrying about stimulating him a little more, in order to completely remove his boxer. He knew Richie loved to feel him against himself.  
He nudged his knee against his testicles and stroked his arms tied to the headboard, making sure he was still holding the bell. Then he moved, sitting on Richie's thighs which he closed under him, forcing him to tighten them, so the plug pushed again in him.  
"You don’t move," he ordered.  
He recovered the bottle of lubricant he had placed on the bed and coated his hands with it. With one, he took his penis and with the other, he slipped a finger between his cheeks. He knew that Richie understood what he was doing, and that he was not able to participate. They were going at Eddie’s pace.  
At work, Eddie was under a lot of pressure. He was not badly placed in the hierarchy of his company, but there were always projects that required either the agreement of different departments or a team work, which forced Eddie to submit to the rules dictated by others.  
He abhored this type of contingencies. He was competent, he had experience, and he was often consulted on insoluble cases, yet he was sometimes forced to bend his spine in front of requests that had no reason to be.  
That was not fair.  
So having Richie, under him, perfectly submissive and begging, it was a reward that reduced this ill-being. He could handle it, knowing that at home Richie was waiting for him, hands tied and thighs wide apart, ready to follow his instructions, even against his own interest.  
Richie was breathing hard. His cock was stiff and leaning against Eddie’s butt, which was on his hips. He could admire his wide chest, the pale spine of his throat. Richie was definitely virile and masculine, which made his submission even more exciting. Even though he was taller and broader than Eddie, it didn’t mean anything about their dynamic, and that was what Eddie liked the most. After living with Myra, he could not have been with someone who dominated him, but at the same time, he appreciated the imposing physique: it was comfortable, comforting. He loved the touch of a massive body - and secretly, he cherished that belly that Richie displayed, not without some pride tinged with rebellion against Eddie’s drawn abs. He liked that Richie was taller than him for many reasons, ranging from eroticism to more romantic aspects - for example, he liked to be the little spoon when they cuddled to watch TV on the couch.  
It was exciting to know that he could control someone bigger than him. And that of all the people, the most uncontrollable, Richie Tozier, would literally bend over backwards to fulfill his every wish.  
He wanted to fuck him for that, to establish his power, but also to reward him for giving him this. To offer those rare moments when Richie is entirely at his service, entirely his, entirely dedicated to him.  
His Richie. His toy.  
"Ricccccch..." Eddie panted, by closing his eyes, easily sinking a second finger into his relaxed hole.  
The rest of his hand grabs Richie’s dick and snuggles it between his cheeks wet with lubricant. He wanted this relief, to take it into himself with this heightened awareness that this was what they both wanted.  
Richie’s body arched again, while its owner groaned like an animal against the ball blocking his mouth.  
Eddie released the grip on his own sex he was gently massaging to harden it, and carressed Richie’s chest hair as he leaned over.  
"Richard," he said, knowing how sensitive Richie was to the use of his full name during their moments of intimacy, "I will bring you in, but you must NOT come without my express permission."  
He took his chin with authority, smiling despite himself by feeling the tension under his fingers.  
"Do you understand ?"  
Richie nodded slowly, so Eddie stood up to retrieve a condom. He put it on his lover’s hard shaft, before bending over and sliding it into him. Thanks to his preparation, the penetration was very smooth and Richie’s cock sank to the hilt.  
Eddie dropped a hiccup while sitting on his ballsack.  
Richie’s fists tightened and he pulled on his ties, but he had done the job well, the knots didn't loosen. Eddie waited to see if Richie wanted to use his safeword, but he didn’t, so he started bouncing on him.  
The effect was immediate: Richie flipped his head back and moaned into his gag ball.  
Eddie closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations, the one of this burning and hard member deep into his flesh, digging through his guts until it hit this electrifying spot that made him twitch with pleasure against Richie, and roar like a beast.  
His fingers had become claws, and he held on to Richie, his only support, to lean, to bow, and make himself feel good with this dick planted in his asshole. It was good. The wait made it really great. He had wanted it so much all the day that to finally feel it inside him was a true liberation.  
"Richie, oh Richie ! Yes ! YES !" Eddie said.  
He pulled Richie's hair, making him squeal, and bit his throat, kissed it, licked it, all of that while impaling himself more slowly to enjoy the pleasure up to the end. He wanted it to last, he hoped Richie would hold out - he didn’t want to punish him, not tonight.  
The feeling of possessiveness that he felt at that moment almost surpassed his affection for Richie, yet he remained attentive to the bell - they had set the rules for a long time, if the one holding the bell felt the slightest discomfort, he could use the bell, and it would not be held against him of course, it was very important that everyone be honest with what he felt without forcing himself to anything.  
Pain was not excluded from their intercourses, but it had to remain to a tolerable degree. None of them were ready for harder games, nor did they feel the urge for now. So Eddie, even if he could be abrupt in his surges of passion, knew to stay reasonable. Because he was responsible for Richie’s well-being, even though he was in a position of submission. Eddie could treat him like a thing, the time of their scene, but it was only a roleplay. Richie was not a toy, he was the man with whom he shared his life, and therefore he was careful not to really hurt him.  
He scratched his arms with cries of increasing agony, penetrated to the depths of his being. He would have wanted to feel Richie creampie him, knowing in a corner of his head that he would hate it - already to feel the lubricant flowing inside his thigh damping his boxer when he was out of the bathroom disgusted him...  
But he still enjoyed this thought, the sperm of Richie invading his flesh, putting on him an invisible mark.  
"Richhhhhh.... Han ! Come !" Eddie gasped, breathless.  
Richie’s hips moved under him, thrusting harshly to try to compensate for Eddie’s loss of speed, whose body was gradually relaxing after his orgasm.  
Then he stretched out, heels pushed into the mattress, until the condom filled up. Eddie could feel his testicles shivering against his butt, and he was shaking. Maybe they’ll do a second round a little later in the evening, it wasn’t improbable. Normal sex, where Richie can use his hands and mouth on him, and show him how much he’s loved. Eddie loved it too.  
He fondly caressed Richie’s face and removed his gag and then his scarf.  
Richie blinked in the darkness of the room, taking a few seconds to adjust his sight.  
"I love you," he whispered in a hoarse voice that had not been used for a long time.  
His penis slipped out of Eddie, who kissed him on the lips before untying his hands. Richie’s arms automatically tied around his waist.  
"Me too," Eddie replied, putting his hands in his brown curls. "Are you okay ?"   
He took Richie’s wrist and a tube of cream lying next to the lubricant, to massage it gently. Richie smiled at him by allowing Eddie to do whatever he wanted.  
"Perfectly, sunshine of my nights."  
"There is no sun at night," Eddie said, blushing.  
Fortunately they were in the dark.  
When he had finished, he took care to the other wrist, then removed Richie’s condom which he threw into the basket he had placed right next to the bed. Then he tried to clean the stains on Richie’s chest with a small cloth provided for this purpose. Richie could not help but admire Eddie’s efficiency in sex: he was always prepared for everything, he always had the material at hand, everything was meticulously calculated - and yet it was not the look he gave when they were in action.  
"What could I have done in another life to deserve to have you by my side ?" He sighed dreamily as he watched as Eddie wiped the remaining lubricant off his fingers and poured hydroalcoholic gel over it.  
To Richie’s delight, Eddie smiled at the compliment. He bent over and kissed him again on his lips, which compensated for the unpleasant feeling of stretching that Richie felt around his mouth because of the gag.  
"What do you want to eat tonight ?" Eddie asked.  
It was rare that he let Richie decide, so the actor took it as a sign that he was really satisfied.  
"Lasagna from Benigni's."  
"Are we getting delivered ?" said Eddie. "I take a shower and order ?"  
"Okay," replied Richie, kissing his nose, unable to stay long without touching him after all this time tied up.  
Eddie stroked his hair before getting up and picking up his boxer to put it back on. Richie got himself the delicate task of removing his plug.  
"Next time, can I bottom ?" he exclaimed. "I miss your dick."  
There was a noise of an object falling into the bathroom tiled floor, then Eddie’s voice yelling.  
"Shut your mouth !"  
Richie chuckled, before getting back to work.


End file.
